


The Breaker

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: A sequence of drabbles about a magical sword and its different wielders throughout its existence.





	The Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



> Thank you for making such a fun request, I hope you enjoy.

**The Smith**

The sword was named Breaker by a forgotten smith who forged it, designed not to cut flesh, but magic. Its purpose was to be used against the armies of Uthash’nas, specifically the fearsome brass horse golems used to lay siege to the Walled City. Magic was worked into the blade while it was being formed. With each strike of the smith’s hammer a single word of prayer was said, hundreds of them until a spell had been worked into the metal. Breaker was not a beautiful sword, the blade ugly and blunt, designed to crush, living up to its name.

 

**Roballo the Clever**

The first wielder spoke its name and it knew its purpose. The golems crumpled like tin and the siege was indeed broken. Roballo used Breaker well, through use teaching it the nature of war and making it the blade of a hero. In battle Breaker learned, guiding Roballo’s swings to where magic was weakest, magic only it could sense. By the end of the war Roballo’s claimed that he merely needed to unsheathe Breaker and the sword would do the rest. Roballo lived a hero and died comfortably, surrounded by family and friends. Breaker was passed to his middle son.

 

**Tulan the True**

Following in his father’s footsteps, Tulan protected the Walled City. Picking up Breaker he used it well, slaying sorcerers and seeking out monsters in their lairs. All manner of foul beasts remained after the war and Breaker continued to learn. Not all of them were as easily slain by the sword as the golems though, and Breaker’s time as Tulan’s blade proved to be short. A fearsome dragon lived in the mountains and when Tulan sought it out he met his demise at the talons of the harpies inhabiting the cliffs. Left at the bottom of a ravine Breaker waited.

**Mirrik High-Hill**

The magic in Breaker was far too strong for it to be harmed by time and elements and it lay there for many years until a pack of goblins passed through the area. Spying something glinting amid the rocks, one of them went over to investigate and Breaker was rediscovered. The sword was quickly claimed by their leader and, though the weapon was too large for him to properly use, Mirrik High-Hill carried the sword as a symbol of his authority. For its part Breaker did what it could to aid him, as the goblin was not an unjust ruler.

 

**Jaska Varl**

Mercenaries heard rumor of goblins living in the lowlands, an easy way to build reputation and earn coin. The entire High-Hill goblin pack was wiped out by Jaska Varl and her band. Breaker became her weapon and though she didn’t understand its magic, she could sense it. To her Breaker was little more than an ordinary sword and not a particularly good one, for she did not listen to it when it tried to communicate with her and it cared little for her cruelty. When it could it worked to thwart her in the hopes of finding a worthier wielder.

 

**The Hermit**

Breaker would never learn the man’s name. He was from a faraway land, a deserter in what he called the ‘Gods’ Fall War’. He had taken up residence in a mountain pass and instead of heading his request to move on, Jaska made the mistake of demanding that he provide shelter for her and her band in the cave that he was living in. The hermit killed her with a single strike of the odd halberd he carried. The mercenaries moved on, leaving Jaska where she fell. The hermit carried Breaker without using the sword until the day he died.

 

**Thrip**

Drawn by the scent of death, the filth eater found the man’s remains and ate his fill. Only afterwards, his hunger sated, did he notice the sword. Thrip was the exact kind of beast that Breaker had learned to kill and when he picked Breaker up it sought to turn in his hands, throwing him off balance so that he might fall on the sword. Able to hear magic, in time the Filth Eater was able to communicate with Breaker and the two made their peace. Breaker taught him how to kill monsters so that he might feast on them.

 

**Coraline**

Concealing his nature, Thrip gained a reputation as a hero. In one of the villages his actions saved the leader insisted that he take a reward, a wife. A daughter, Coraline was the result of the mixing and she inherited Breaker from her father. A half-breed with no place to belong, she found solace in the sword’s tales of faraway places and the heroes of old. She vowed to make a pilgrimage to the Walled City so that Breaker could at long last be returned to its home. Breaker directed her, but the Walled City was gone. Only ruins remained.

**Joh Son of Nirr**

Joh knew that there was some significance to the sword, for he found it on a flat stone slab, as though someone placed it there. His people were superstitious by nature, living so close to magic infested ruins and he nearly turned his back on it. Except the way light flashed on the blade drew him back to it as though the blade was calling. When he picked it up the way the sword felt in his hand was utterly right, as though made for him. He took the sword and under Breaker’s tutelage, became a protector of his tribe.

 

**Kidgegarlthal**

Kidgegarlthal was lord of the desert and when the unicorn heard tales of a tribe of nomads with a magic blade he went to see for himself. The blade was given to him as tribute. He accepted it, though Breaker made him nervous. In return he gave each member of the tribe a blessing so that the sword would see that he was not an enemy. As soon as the formalities were over, the unicorn returned to the trackless sands and began to plan a way to get the sword in the hands of someone who could properly wield it.


End file.
